Hope
by Michelle.Wjes
Summary: Esta historia participa en el reto de "¿qué significa el amor?" para el Foro El diente de león Siguiendo con la pauta de mejores amigos entre los Everdeen y los Hawrtone... Rory y Prim también se necesitaron para sobrevivir, a veces el amor no surge de la atracción, pasión, deseo... a veces es algo más sutil...
**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games no me pertenecen… estos pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y me encanta por haber creado algo tan genial**

 **Esta historia participa en el reto de "¿qué significa el amor? reto especial San Valentín/ Día Blanco" para el Foro El diente de león**

 **Creo que la palabra "reto" nunca me había pesado tanto como en este, ya que no son los personajes, estilo o tipo de personalidad que se me da manejar… pero pues ahí va… jajajaja espero que podamos sacar algo dulce de aquí**

* * *

 **\- o -**

 **Because in that moment the thing that i saw on her eyes was no fear... there was hope**

 **\- o -**

Las cosas siempre habían sido confusas después de la muerte de papá, mamá jamás estaba y Gale había dejado de ser mi hermano, para convertirse en algo más, la cabeza y proveedor de la familia, pero casi nunca lo veíamos… Mi familia se había convertido en una cosa híbrida, pese a que las raciones eran escasas, rara vez nos faltaba comida en la mesa, pero siempre había un velo de tristeza que invadía nuestros hogares.

En casa de los Everdeen las cosas estaban en similares, también su padre había muerto en el mismo accidente que papá y las cosas tampoco no estaban nada fáciles en casa de ellos, en especial debido a que su madre había durado meses sin reaccionar a nada, nuestra mamá jamás nos había dejado de querer y siempre pese a lo cansada que se encontraba al llegar del trabajo siempre tenía una caricia para nosotros…

Las cosas empezaron a mejorar un poco más para los Everdeen cuando Katniss se volvió compañero de caza de Gale, al principio pasaban todo el día en el bosque y la pequeña Prim se quedaba "sola" se que yo tenía más hermanitos, pero Prim siempre había sido una niña tan llena de alegría, que me daba tristeza verla así, por lo cual la traía a casa a jugar con nosotros o procuraba tenerla siempre junto a mí en la escuela…

Mientras jugábamos en casa, en ocasiones ella se quedaba con la mirada perdida, los ojos se le ponían vidriosos y exhalaba profundamente... Procuraba en esos momentos ponerme a su lado, le daba un abrazo y le decía que todo iba a estar bien… Y ella tardaba un instante pero volvía a reír, volvía a ser esa nena dulce y risueña, ella me creía…

El tiempo pasó y las cosas fueron mejorando entre risas y juegos, bueno en lo posible de acuerdo a las condiciones del distrito 12, siempre teníamos un poco de hambre y un poco de frío, sin contar la inminente cercanía de la cosecha, pero todo parecía estar bien… Hasta que Katniss fue cosechada, de ahí todo se convirtió en caos, ellas siempre eran foco de atención de todo el mundo desde el capitolio, los habitantes de la Veta, hasta los comerciantes y personas del pueblo, por lo cual pese a que continuábamos en contacto, ya no podíamos pasar todo el tiempo juntos... Nos distanciamos un poco, nuestras conversaciones ya no eran tan animadas... Mas mi cariño hacia ella había permanecido inmutable…

A veces la observaba en la lejanía, estas circunstancias la habían hecho madurar y crecer, de golpe, tal como a Katniss.. Y ese brillo que siempre había sido una característica permanente en sus ojos jamás había sido el mismo… Pese a encontrarse riendo frecuentemente y con una disposición para ayudar a todo mundo con una sonrisa, había una leve sombra en sus ojos, había un velo el cual me daba miedo retirar…

Pero el Presidente Snow tenía un golpe final para su familia, en el vasallaje que se había llevado a cabo este año, se había cosechado a los jugadores de los vencedores vivientes, por lo tanto Katniss, tuvo que ir de nuevo a la arena… Ya no me pude mantener al margen de la vida de Prim… Trataba de mantenerse siempre ocupada, para no mantener su mente en los juegos, lo cual era fácil con el cambio de Jefe de agente de la paz, siempre había gente lastimada entrando y saliendo a su cocina... Ella trataba de ser tan amable como siempre, pero la tristeza había formado parte de sus ojos, yo trataba de visitarla asíduamente, pese a que lo único que hiciéramos era mantenernos es silencio observando la pantalla, tomaba su mano como cuando éramos pequeños y ella me dirigía una pequeña sonrisa…

Ya quedaban pocos jugadores en la Arena y la alianza entre Johanna, Finn, Katniss, Petaa se había roto de una manera muy extraña, sabía que algo no andaba bien, por lo cual alerté a mi familia, me daba una corazonada que esto no terminaría bien… Cuando Katniss dirigió su flecha hacia las cámaras y la imagen se perdió, todos mis sentidos entraron en alerta, pasáse lo que pasase Snow no dejaría pasar esto por alto… Corrí hacia la villa de los vencedores, ellas aún no se recuperaban del Shock, tomé a Prim de los hombros y prácticamente la tuve que sacudir para que reaccionara…

_Toma lo que necesites y puedas llevar en tus manos y vámonos

_¿Por qué, que está pasando?

_Nada, pero no nos quedaremos a averiguarlo…

Salimos hacia el bosque, parece que no fuimos los únicos con la idea, ya que mi hermano llegó con algunas personas de la veta, más seguían llegando cada vez más, asustados por lo que pudiere desatarse, no sabíamos que hubiere pasado con los tributos, pero no iba a surgir nada bueno de esto. Encaminamos a las personas hacia el final de la pradera, justo donde iniciaba el bosque, mientras otros nos dirigíamos a la población para evacuarlos, cuando se escucharon los deslizadores…

Reinó el caos, el pueblo fue golpeado por oleadas de fuego, al principio fue sólo el estruendo, posteriormente el fuego se fue extendiendo rápidamente en el distrito 12, se escucharon gritos, llanto, cosas estrellándose y gente huyendo del mismo, comenzamos a evacuar hacia el bosque a la gente que podía ir saliendo hacia la veta mientras y asustados, probablemente vendrían los agentes de paz con sus lanzallamas para rematarnos, aunque con el hecho de volar el centro del pueblo, junto con sus agentes, personal administrativo y el alcalde. Intentamos avanzar un poco para rescatar a los heridos, mas las cosntrucciones caían a pedazos y el polvo de carbón que bañaba todo, hacia un poco más inflamable todo.

Cuando finalmente reunimos a todos los que pudimos a la orilla del bosque decidimos descansar un poco para buscar provisiones en el bosque con ayuda de Gale. Prim se encontraba en el punto más alto de la colina observando cómo ardía el distrito, sus ojos se observaban vidriosos mientras una lágrima que amenazaba con caer finalmente había rodado por una de sus mejillas…

_Katniss estará bien, no te preocupes…

_No es sólo eso, es todo… Todo lo que conozco y amo está convertido en cenizas

_No llores Prim, somos como el bosque, con el tiempo, después de la lluvia, todo volverá a crecer y puede que incluso más verde que antes…

Entrelacé sus dedos con los míos, ella apretó mi mano y depositó un beso en la comisura de mis labios, enfocó en mí sus ojos, aún había lagrimas, pero en lo profundo de ese azul cielo, ya no había miedo, si no esperanza …


End file.
